


A Moment of Indulgence.

by Michaelssw0rd



Category: A Discovery of Witches (TV)
Genre: F/M, Lots of unresolved vampire cravings but you know how it is, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vampires, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 16:36:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16223054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michaelssw0rd/pseuds/Michaelssw0rd
Summary: How the dinner scene on 1x03 would've gone if Matthew had just a little less of an ironclad control.





	A Moment of Indulgence.

**Author's Note:**

> *throws hands up in the air*  
> I don't even know what this is, but i suppose if i let it sit in my folder for longer, it won't magically improve by itself. Might as well post it.

He had the taste of blackberries and purple sugared violets on his tongue when she asked,

“What would I taste like?”

The sweet liquid on his tongue turned warm and thick, until he was sure if he smiled, his teeth would be stained red.

Matthew sucked in the breath he had held, and was hit with the scent of willow sap, and honey, and something so uniquely _Diana_ that there were no words to describe it. He smelt the adrenaline, the fear _,_ followed by the aftertaste of _desire._

His body acted quite without his own violation as his instincts took over. A moment later she was pressed to the wall, with her hands raised above her head in his grip. He glared at her, knowing his eyes were blood shot by the sheer effort it was taking to not strike already.

She didn’t fight him.

That helped.

“Are you taunting me?”

She stayed perfectly still and swallowed harshly. Matthew saw the bob of her throat, and her wide, terrified eyes as she stared at him.

“No,” she promised. When he didn’t move she shook her head, and she pulled at her hands, trying to get him to release them.

A growl left his mouth, and his grip tightened around her hands. If she tried to break free, he wouldn’t be able to suppress his instinct. As it was, he was barely holding on to whatever human part of him still remained.

“Don’t move,” he warned.

Instantly, she stilled, and then with a deep exhale, she relaxed in his hold.

It calmed the roaring predator inside him somewhat. Now that she wasn’t resisting it, he held both of her wrists in one hand, and moved the other one down her arm, trailing across her face.

She trembled, but did not try to move away. When his thumb brushed her lower lip, she exhaled shakily. He felt the puff of her warm breath against his skin.

“I wasn’t taunting you. I just wanted to—“

“To what? To test me? To see how much it would take until I broke? Don’t you understand how dangerous it is? How dangerous _I am_?”

“Matthew,” she said, a breathless whisper.

He pushed at her face, tilting her head, until her throat was bared to him. Her already rapid pulse quickened even more, her breath coming in short gasps.

Matthew dared not breathe as he trailed his fingers down her neck, feeling the pulse of her life under his fingertips.

“This is your carotid artery,” he told her, as if teaching a student, faux calm suffused into his voice that the tremble of his fingers belayed. “One small nick, and it would take a team of surgeons to save your life… or a vampire’s venom.”

He let himself be weak then, bending down and burying his face in her neck, his nose touching her warm skin. Instead of flaring his bloodlust, the scent grounded him, even as his teeth ached with the need to bite into the supple flesh. He had his prey in his grasp now, there was no reason he couldn’t savor it.

With every inhale, he took in her scent, spiced with the flavor of her adrenaline, and honeyed by her serotonin. There had never been a more willing prey.

“That is, of course, if there is any blood left to stop the flow of. And there is no guarantee I would be able to stop. In fact, there is every reason to believe I won’t.”

Already, Matthew could feel the gnawing hunger in his belly that demanded to be sated. He let his lips press against the juncture of her neck, and felt her jerk against him. She still didn’t pull away.

A part of him wanted her to try.

“You are scared,” he stated. It wasn’t a question, but he made himself pull back to look at her anyway.

“Yes,” she nodded, the tremble of her frame just as much of answer as her words.

“And yet, you aren’t running.”

“No.”

She looked defiant, as if she thought beating her very reasonable fear was the best course of action. As if she wanted to be ripped apart by his teeth, be claimed by him.

His nostrils flared at the thought; she saw it and yet, like a fool, she stood there waiting.

“Why?”

He realized he had let go of her hands when she pressed them against his chest. “I am safe with you.” She told him, as if _he_ was the one who needed convincing. “I know you won’t harm me.”

He had promised her that, but she must’ve been the most naïve witch alive to have believed him. She closed the negligible space between them, until he could feel the frantic beat of her heart against his chest. He stood there, stunned into stillness, as she rose up on her toes, and kissed him; It was all he could do not to drown in the maelstrom of contradicting emotions overwhelming him.

He wanted her; but he also wanted to protect her. She was obviously too reckless to do it herself. She was playing with fire, and seemed to thrive in the heat, uncaring about the fact that any moment, it could burn her world down.

He suspected the fire wouldn’t spare him either. That if he let it, it would consume them both.

Her kiss had taken the edge of his hunger away, and he felt weariness creep into his bones. He lowered his head, placing it on her shoulder, and turned his head to breathe in her scent once more. She turned her head, giving him access, and he could’ve wept with it.

“Then you are a fool,” he whispered against her skin, and felt her shudder at the sensation. “A fool.”

Another deep inhale, and then he gathered the tattered edges of his resolve, and pushed her away. He heard her startled gasp as she hit the wall behind her, but he didn’t wait to apologize. If he was to keep his promise and his sanity, he couldn’t linger in her scent— in her home— another moment longer.

Matthew heard the crash of glass when he was already at the door, having tipped the bottle of wine in his haste. He spared a quick glance back to see the liquid soaking into the rug, staining it red.

Then he ran.

Diana scent followed him where he went, for it was suffused into his skin now, and maybe in to his very soul. All he could do was ride the wave, and hope not to drown in it.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a THING for the neck thing, and for the *shoving against the wall* thing. So this is pure indulgence, for me as well as matthew.  
> Let me know what you thought <3.  
> (And I can finally reward myself with watching 1x04 now)


End file.
